Avengers, Re-enact!
by Vaneria Potter
Summary: A bit of silliness based off a Tumblr post that I wrote while relaxing at Pennsic. The Avengers in the SCA


_Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU, the SCA, or any associated people or characters_

_Summary: A bit of silliness based off a Tumblr post that I wrote while relaxing at Pennsic. The Avengers in the SCA_

* * *

It was Clint's fault, really.

He got bored, and SHIELD had mandatory downtime, and Lila had come home one day babbling about a friend at school who told her about Calontir's Youth Archery tournament, and _please_ could they go, Daddy?

One thing led to another, (with Natasha not-laughing at him the entire way) and it actually turned out a good thing. There was always an SCA event going on somewhere, so whenever a SHIELD mission was happening a little too close to home, Clint booked things, and the family went on a weekend (sometimes +roadtrip) of fun until the Agents left again.

In the aftermath of Ultron, Clint dragged everyone off to an event, since Natasha had just finished her Russian Court garb, and that was something that needed witnesses. 'Pics or it didn't happen', after all.

Besides, Lila and Cooper were starting to take an interest in making their own garb, so all Clint needed to do was provide measurements.

* * *

Steve had 70 years of Hazard back-pay, and the weight of Captain America's name behind him. It was just one suit of Greek armour (to better match his style of shield) on rush order, and a few sets of garb. Steve got to fight without having to look at his opponent as an enemy, and the less-well-known part of him that was what Clint's kids referred to as a 'troll' _gloried_ in the expressions on people's faces as they tried to work out if he was actually _the_ Captain America, or just someone who had an in with the Heralds and a twisted sense of humour.

Clint took advantage of their distraction - not that he really needed to - to get a box shot on that one king who had tried to hit on Laura the previous year. He even managed to get the arrow to angle off for a head shot on another kingdom's general. Both sulked off to the Resurrection point, grumbling darkly.

There was a bit of an embarrassing moment when he discovered that 'red, white and blue' were actually _Lochac_ colours, but they had tim-tams and a lack of awkward Hero Worship and wonderfully irreverent senses of humour. Besides, it stopped the other kingdoms from declaring an entirely new war over who got to claim him.

Steve spent most of Peace Week volunteering the Disability carts, and helping Dented Shield set up camp, carry shopping, and other things. He talked to the CAWS people, and made a mental note to mention it to Sam. He remembered being the small, chronically ill person and how much it hurt to ask for help and have people look at you with pity or disdain. He could help, so he did.

* * *

Bucky and Sam showed up on Sunday, during the Opening Ceremony of War Week, and managed to stay off the radar until they got the chance to ambush Steve on the battlefield.

(_Bucky was perfectly well aware that Sam had been tracking him across Europe, but Sam's telephone conversation had included the words 'Steve', 'war' and 'don't get killed', and had raised instincts left dormant for decades, and suddenly Drachenwald had a new member._  
_Sam had been waiting to use 'on your left' on Steve for two years, and swooping into the battle as a dragon had all the shock value he could ever need._)

Lochac had spare space that year, and setting up there when Steve made a polite request was as easy as handing over camp-fees. Holy God, the Mint Slices were amazing!

* * *

Natasha was a fencer, when she wasn't tag-teaming with Laura and Clint on kid-duty. Secret Agents didn't always have a long life expectancy, and Natasha had been listed as a legal guardian for the kids since Cooper was born, just in case.  
Fencing was one of the few times she wore dresses by choice, because beating someone while wearing two layers of petticoats and a Venetian Courtesan's gown just added that extra sense of triumph.

* * *

Tony had protested the entire way, claiming that the Middle Ages were no fun, tech-wise.

His objections lasted exactly as long as it took to se the first authentic Blacksmith forge, and the number of classes on how to disguise mundane tech as Period.

(_Clint and Natasha pulled Pepper aside for a quiet chat. Improved armour and competitive marketing was great, but the last thing they needed was Stark Industries staging a hostile takeover and driving everyone else out of business. Some Merchants made a living out of the small businesses that they ran at Events, and the first rule of the Society was "don't be a dick". Taking over the entire commerce of the Society just because you could counted as being a dick._  
_Pepper set up education programs to teach youth Blacksmithing and Small Business classes, instead.)_

* * *

They lost Bruce to the Bardic Circles on the first night, and then to the Fibre Guild the next day, after spotting a stitch and bitch session (total strangers who had found a shady spot on Runestone Hill, sat down with a variety of crafts, and started bonding) who recognised the look of one who needs an hour or several to relax and complain about the stress/people in their life. When Bruce finally returned to meet the others for dinner, he had someone's 'spare' drop spindle and a bag of wool that hadn't dyed properly and couldn't be sold.

* * *

Thor had to be dragged away from Pennsic University whenever a class on Viking Culture was being held, because who could resist a source who had actually been there? If he wasn't there, he was being shuffled between Camps, while the Cook's guild had their own private war over who could cook the best Authentic Salted Pork with Herring and Onions. The Brewer's guild were likely to follow suit as soon as they decided whether or not Craft Meads were allowed, or Period recipes only. (Thor had been a big fan of the Coffee Mead someone from Lochac had gifted Steve, and pointed out that it was always possible to improve on tradition.)

Steve's guide around Pennsic the first year had been a teetotaller, who hadn't known, or had neglected to mention the rule about not drinking anything that glowed in the dark or was on fire. Steve, Thor and Bucky were discovering all sorts of interesting drinks, and there might be yet another competition over brewing something that would actually get them to pass out.

* * *

The second year, Steve and Bucky put themselves in charge of Camp set-up. An unexpected downpour had caused problems the previous year, and both ex-soldiers had stated that they were not having a repeat of the Deluge of DeLuge, thank you very much. And move those chairs back from the fire pit and make sure there's a bucket of sand within reach, please. Tony, welding torches are restricted to the smithy, not while wandering around site. Tents burn, and not everyone in the surrounding camps had access to heavy treated canvas.

* * *

The Society Marshals were already in the process of re-writing the rules to account for enhanced humans (and Thor, because the sight of him in full Viking kit may have started a new branch of Paganism) when Wakanda decided to reveal themselves to the world and throw everything into chaos.

W'Kabi handed the Authorising Marshals a blanket war-cloak and let them do their worst, proving that yes, it was functional armour and adequate protection.

The Dora Milaje proved no less deadly with spears of rattan and gaffer tape, and T'Challa tried very hard to pretend he knew nothing of plans to team up with the female Knights for an inter-kingdom Woman's Army. (Or the plans to go after those with a reputation for Rhino-hiding when facing a female fighter.)

Princess Shuri arrived armed with documentation that yes, Wakanda did have access to repulser technology in the pre-1600s, and that didn't change just because they had resisted European Colonisation. The resulting debate about most of Europe having early pistols and China's access to gunpowder, vs guns and canons not being allowed on the war-field either (except for the starting canon because no-one can project that well), went down as the new epic 'No Shit, There I Was…' tale.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_A/N: Every year around Pennsic, a Tumblr post about what it would be like to have the Avengers in the SCA makes it's way around the inter webs. This year, I decided to write a mini-fic on it._

_Reviews (especially reviews that continue the idea) are much appreciated._

_Thanks,_

_Nat_


End file.
